


Ogden's Best

by idreamofrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain





	Ogden's Best

“You’re mental, Malfoy,” said Harry, taking an involuntary step back as he caught a lungful of alcohol fumes emanating from Malfoy’s person. “And drunk.”

“I'm still going to hex you from here to the depths of Hades,” slurred Malfoy, going cross-eyed.

“I’d like to see you try.” Harry rolled his eyes, but when he noticed Malfoy’s hand searching for his wand he decided to try a different tact. Blowing out a breath, he forced himself to remain calm. Ish. “Actually, I’d like to see you walk in a straight line, but I doubt that’ll happen either.”

Malfoy was suddenly so close Harry could feel himself begin to feel a little lightheaded. He took a step back, trying to regain some space between the two of them but realised his movement was pointless as Draco moved with him. 

"Draco..." 

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again, Draco was closer still; his eyes had taken on a glazed look and kept dropping to Harry’s lips.

The moment was broken as Malfoy took a half-step back and suddenly puked on his shoes. Harry screwed up his face in a grimace and pushed Malfoy away from him. 

“Urgh. That’s. Disgusting.”

Malfoy promptly sank to the floor with a loud snore in reply.

“As soon as you sober up, I’m going to kick your arse from here to next Sunday; hexing someone who is already unconscious is just poor form. And if you think I’m giving you a Sober-Me-Up potion, then you can think again.”

Harry pushed Draco onto his side and transfigured a lumpy pillow and scratchy blanket for him from his sick-spattered shoes before retreating back into their bedroom and closing the door on the mess in the lounge.


End file.
